It Was All Ron's Fault! : A Story of Time Travel
by MegAndEm
Summary: What happens when Ron breaks Hermione's time turner? The Trio and a few friends are about to find out...
1. And So It Begins

Hey everyone! I just thought I'd post a little Author note up here! This is a joint fanfiction written by me, Emily, and a great friend of mine, Megan. It deals with time travel, and a bit of romance mixed in! Enjoy! (We got our inspiration for this story from Potter VS Malfoy: Worlds End, so we thank them for it!)

Disclaimer - Megan and I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does! ::sniffles::

-----

Chapter One : And So It Begins...

"Annoying little buggers", muttered Ron to himself about the second years he had just given detention. Who did they think they were? The next Fred and George? Feeling the strains of too my prefect duty, and not enough sleep, Ron yawned out the password to the fat lady, who looked at him funny, but let him enter the dormitory without any trouble. It was rather late, so he wasn't surprised to find the common room nearly empty. Harry was there though, asleep on the couch by the fireplace; half twisted up in a fleece blanket, his glasses askew on his face, snoring lightly. A smile flitted over Ron's face at the sight of his best friend managing to look defenseless and comical all at once. His thoughts quickly changed however, and he instead thought of his other best friend, Hermione Granger. Knowing Hermione, she was probably behind the large stack of books and parchment that littered her favorite table in the back of the room. Intent on sneaking up on his poor unsuspecting friend, Ron tip-toed over. What he found however, made him freeze right where he stood. Hermione was asleep, exhausted from all of the studying she insisted on doing no doubt, and Ron couldn't help but notice how…beautiful she looked when she was like this. Not worrying, or pestering him about his school work, not hiding behind a some huge book…Yes, at that moment she looked positively angelic.

Ron shook his head to clear his mind of such thoughts.

'Ronald you idiot! It's Hermione of all people! You can't think about her that way you dolt!'

A glint of gold in the candle light brought him out of his stupor. Something was clasped in Hermione's hand, and that something was attached to a very long chain which snaked along the table top and hung over the edge.

'Hmm…what's this? Looks a bit familiar…'

Deciding to investigate further, Ron glanced around. Seeing no one, with the exception of a sound asleep Harry, Ron leaned over and very gently pried Hermione's fingers off the trapped object. Holding it in his palm and tilting it towards the fireplace, he could see that it was a tiny hour glass inside a sort of gyroscope. He held it up between his thumb and finger, and peered at it. After tapping on the glass a bit, he discovered the tiny dial on the side, and was about to turn it when someone behind him made a quiet gasping noise. Ron twisted around to see his younger sister Ginny descending the stairs from the girls' dormitories.

"Ron! What are you doing here?!"

"Umm..well, this is my common room too ya know."

Ron began to turn the dial on the hourglass absentmindedly..

"Of course. I um, just meant…what are you doing down here instead of in bed asleep."

"Oh, I just got finished with my prefect stuff for the night and----"

"RONALD WEASLEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?" Screamed Hermione, whom no one had noticed wake up.

"AHHHHH!!!!" Screamed Ron, who jumped in fright, and they all watched in what seemed like slow motion, as the time turner, which was now spinning rapidly of it's own accord, flew up out of Ron's hand and then crashed onto the floor sending bits of shattered glass and sand all over the stone.

The last thing Ron remembered was the terrified look on Hermione's face, and then, oddly enough, he thought he heard Malfoy yelling at him for being a stupid, clumsy weasel.


	2. I'm a Mum?

Well, here's the next chapter! The next chappie won't be up as fast, so you'll have to do with this one! Hope you enjoy it!

:Disclaimer: Still don't own it. ::sobs::

---------

Chapter Two: I'm a mum?

Ron hit the floor with a thump, and groaned.

"What just happened?" he spoke aloud, brushing his shockingly red Weasley hair out of his eyes. He got up onto his knees and looked around, there was Hermione, looking particularly furious, and Harry, and Ginny. Ron stopped at Ginny, because he couldn't remember anyone else being in the common room - but - had he really heard Malfoy...? 'Nah,' he thought, and stood up. The rest were already on their feet, and if looks could kill, Ronald Weasley would've been dead about three times over. He smiled sheepishly at them.

"Er...sorry about that - you see, Hermione startled me, that's all, and well, I sort of - dropped that time turning thing she wears - I thought you gave that up, Hermione!" he said, trying to change the subject.

Hermione, almost as if she read his mind, scolded him. "Don't you dare try to change the subject Ronald!" She stopped her lecturing as he started to smile.

"It's not funny!!" she exploded, and Ron looked shocked, and began to try and explain himself.

"Well, it's just, you look really great when you're angry like that, and - "

It was apparently the wrong thing to say, as Hermione puffed herself up to full height (which was barely up to Ron's chin), hair big as ever, and bearing a striking resemblence to Mrs. Weasley. Hermione began poking Ron in the chest with her forefinger, and he backed up into a wall.

"Do you know WHERE exactly we are, Ronald??" she asked him, her eyes sparking. "Do you?!?"

Ron shook his head meekly.

"Well, neither do we! And it's YOUR FAULT!!" Hermione shouted, poking him for emphasis.

Harry stood by, fully enjoying this. He would end it soon enough, of course. As he watched Ron and Hermione, something caught his eye. It was Ginny. She looked as if - well, she looked as if she was talking to thin air. Harry gave her a curious look, wondering what in the world she was doing. That was when he heard the snickering.

Ron and Hermione were oblivious to it, as they were still bickering about the time turner. Harry began to walk over to Ginny, making it seem like he just wanted to talk. But as he stopped, smiling at Ginny in greeting, he moved his hand slightly over to the side she had been whispering to, and smirked when he felt the fabric, and gave it a mighty tug. Down it came, and Harry was struck dumb as he looked at who he'd unearthed. Ginny had covered her face with her hands, and suddenly at speaking in the room ceased, and Hermione gave a small sigh. Harry looked over at Ron, who was staring at the person who Harry had discovered, and who's ears were beginning to turn a delicate shade of red.

"Malfoy...?" he asked, disbelieving, then his eyes turned to Ginny. "Ginny, and....Malfoy?"

Hermione grabbed Ron, holding him back as he started to make his way towards Draco, but it did nothing. She finally let him go, and when it looked like Ron was about to deliver Draco the biggest beating he'd ever recieved, Ginny stepped in front of him.

"Leave him alone, Ronald..." she said, and Ron went to push her aside, but she pushed him back. "I mean it! I know how to do the Bat Bogey Curse, don't make me use it on you...."

Meanwhile, Draco was smirking at Ron behind his back, and that's when Ron blew his top. Harry, sensing this was coming, covered his ears.

"THE FERRET?!? GINEVRA WEASLEY, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!? SCUM LIKE THAT??? WHY COULDN'T YOU CHOOSE SOMEONE SENSIBLE?? GALLOPING GARGOYLES, WHAT WOULD MUM SAY IF SHE KNEW YOU WERE WITH THIS - (Ron said something here that made even Harry widen his eyes.)"

Before Ron could continue berating Ginny, the common room door opened, and a boy with flaming red, curly hair walked in. Ron immediately stopped yelling, and stared stupidly at him. He was clearly a Weasley. Ron had never seen him before, however. Everyone stared at the boy, who became intensely uncomfortable.

"Well, well, well..." Draco drawled, smirking. Ron turned to look at him. "Looks like Weasley and Granger had a little baby boy."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other in horror, and Harry just grinned. He knew it.

"That is NOT my son, Hermione and I would never do...that!" Ron said, blushing furiously. Hermione nodded fervently in agreement. Harry rolled his eyes. Boy, these two were clueless sometimes.

Meanwhile, the poor boy was looking from Ron, to Hermione, to Harry, to Ginny and Draco, then back to Ron.

"Dad...?" he asked incredulously, then turned to Hermione. "Mum...?" He had a look on his face that reminded Hermione so much of Ron that she nearly burst out into hysterical laughter.

"What in the bloody hell are you all doing here? Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Draco...?"

Draco's face contorted into disgust.

"You are most certainly not my nephew. Why in the world - "

Hermione interrupted him.

"We came here with a Time Turner. It wasn't supposed to take us this far in the future..." she said, her face screwed up, like usual, in deep thought.

"So why are you here, then, Mum?" he asked, confused as ever. Hermione looked up, and she nearly burst into tears. She was a Mum?

"Umm...sorry..." she apologized, sniffling, and brushed a hand over his hair. "What's your name?"

"Brian Weasley," he said, smiling. "One of four other Weasleys, so far, at least. I thought I heard talk of Mum being pregnant, but -" He stopped, as he noticed Ron go considerably pale. He decided he would bring up the others another time. "So why DID the Time Turner bring you this far?"

At that, everyone stared at Ron, who shrugged. "Who cares? How are we going to get out of here??"


	3. And Now We Wait

Hey everyone! Here's chapter three, and I've decided the disclaimers at the beginning of chapters one and two should suffice for the whole story. I am far to lazy to continue writing them, hehehe. I hope you enjoy the next chapter in the story, and the fourth chapter should be coming soon.

----------

Chapter Three - And Now We Wait...

---------

"What we need is another time turner", speculated Draco, ignoring the death glares that Ron was sending him.

"What we need, is to talk with the headmaster; we can't possibly fix this on our own." said Hermione

"You mean Headmistress McGonagal?" Brian asked.

"Where's Dumbledore?!' exclaimed Harry.

"Oh, he retired about ten or fifteen years ago. McGonagal's in charge now." said Brian matter of factly.

"Well then, she's the one we need to see about this mess. Hopefully she'll know how to get us out of here and safely back home." said Hermione, smiling at the thought of one of her favorite teachers being the new Headmistress.

"She'll probably decide to keep us here so that she can give us detention for the rest of our lives." interjected Ron in a rather rueful voice.

"What do you mean we? You broke the bloody thing! The rest of us were innocent bystanders!" argued Draco

"Alright Malfoy, you explain that to her, and while you're at it you can explain to her exactly what it was you were doing in the girl's dormitory of Gryffindor tower after curfew!" said Ron, near shouting, his ears once again turning red with anger. Needless to say that shut Draco up fairly quickly, as well as causing a bright blush to settle on Ginny's face.

"Boys, boys!" Hermione stepped in, "We are going now to find Professor McGonagal because whether we like it or not, we need her help getting back home. So, I suggest that if you two don't have anything nice to say to one another, you can just say nothing at all! We don't have time for your petty bickering!"

Both boys looked away shamefacedly, while the others looked on with amused smiles.

"Wow Hermione, you sound like a mum already!" joked Harry.

Hermione simply glared and said nothing. Soon they were making their way through the empty corridors of the school.

"It's lunch right now, so everyone is in the Great Hall, including McGonagal." spoke Brian, breaking the silence that had settled over the group. They all nodded in response, and drew a collective breath as they reached the large oak doors of the Great Hall; a place they had each been more times than they could count. Somehow it suddenly seemed more intimidating as they mentally came to terms with the potential trouble they all could be in at that moment. Each looked around at each other nervously, wondering what to do, when finally Hermione opened the doors. At first the talking went on in the Great Hall, but as McGonagal looked over to where the doors had opened, her eyes opened wide, and her mouth nearly fell open in shock, but she controlled herself. The five time travelers, led by Brian, made their way up to the Head Table. McGonagal looked down at them, first disbelievingly, then disapprovingly. Harry wasn't paying attention to her, however. His eyes had traveled along the table, and stopped at a certain someone with unruly black hair, and green eyes, and - well, Harry wasn't nearly as good as McGonagal at controlling himself. His jaw dropped, and he stared at himself, 20 years older. The other Harry looked over quickly, and sent a smile towards him, then did a double take. He got up and walked over to McGonagal, wanting to know what in the world was going on. McGonagal cleared her throat, and Harry slowly tore his gaze away from his future self.

"Come with me immediately," ordered McGonagal, sweeping out of the Great Hall, followed by Harry's future self, and the others. When all had made it safely out of the hearing distance of Hogwarts' curious student body, McGonagal turned around, looking positively livid. Ron looked like his execution day had come early. Draco simply looked a bit bored, Harry was still looking at future Harry in awe, and Hermione was looking at McGonagal with a mixture of fear and respect.

"What...." began McGonagal with so much venom that Ron recoiled. "What is the meaning of this? Miss Granger? As you're the only one I can remember physically handing a time turner to, which I assume is the cause behind this complete mess, you must be responsible..."

This was where Ron stepped in, looking extremely red in the face.

"It - it's not Hermione's fault, Professor. It's mine. I saw Hermione lying there, looking - um, well, I saw the Time Turner, and I took it out of her hand to get a better look at it, and that's when she woke up, and yelled, and....umm, I swear it wasn't on purpose Professor, I was scared out of my wits by her! Sometimes she's mental, really, and -"

Apparently, no one had the patience to wait for Ron to finish, and Hermione stepped in.

"He dropped it, Headmistress, and shattered it. And we just suddenly ended up about 20 years in the future, as you can very well see. None of us had any idea that it would happen. What can we do to fix it?"

McGonagal looked down her nose at Hermione.

"Well, Miss Granger - "

Draco broke in, smirking at Ron and Hermione.

"Don't you mean _Mrs. Weasley_, Headmistress?"

McGonagal decided to ignore this, as Ron sent Draco a look that could have killed, and moved away from Hermione, an uncomfortable look overtaking his face. Hermione began to blush an extremely bright red, but stood her ground, trying to make it seem as if she was ignoring Draco, and failing.

"You will need another time turner. Which, I suppose, I can get for you from the Ministry of Magic. But I won't be able to get it for a while, as there will be letters to write explaining the situation, and there may very well be an inquiry to make sure no damage was done, soyou will have to stay here. Now, I must go back to the Great Hall, I expect Brian can explain things to you, as can Mr. Potter here." she gestured to future Harry, and he narrowed his eyes at Ron. He was still a bit wary of the whole situation, but he didn't get a chance to say anything as McGonagal walked briskly away. The seven of them stood and stared at each other.

"Now what...?" asked Ron, running a hand through his hair wearily.

"Now we wait for the time turner. I suppose I can answer any questions you have about well…the future is what you'd see it as. Geez, Dad, I heard that you were pretty hopeless during school, but honestly...how could you break Mum's time turner?" asked Brian a bit exasperatedly, sounding so much like Hermione that Harry nearly choked.

Everyone gave Ron pointed looks, and he grunted crossly.

"Let's just go back up to the common room or something. Now, tell me, Brian, how many more of you are there again?

"You want to know how many kids you and Mum have? Four, counting me,

and one on the way, from what I've been hearing.." answered Brian, smirking a bit, and walking ahead of the group. Ron looked like he was about to faint, and he sent a look Hermione's way to see if she had heard, and judging by her bright red face, she had.

"Wow, Weasley, you and Granger have been pretty damn busy, haven't you?" said Malfoy, elbowing Ron. "Congratulations."

Ron pushed Malfoy away.

"Shove off, Malfoy..." he said, scowling, but inside his heart glowed with the knowledge that he had married Hermione and she had had his children. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all....


	4. Shocking Introductions

Hello to all our readers! I just wanted to thank everyone who has commented since the last chapter, it's always uber fun for Megan and I to read all of the new comments that we get! So many thanks to you guys. I hope you like this new chapter, a few new characters are introduced! Enjoy!

----

Chapter Four : Shocking Introductions

----

"To the common room shall we?" asked Brian.

"You all head up, and I'll meet you there. I left something important in the Great Hall which I must go retrieve." Said future Harry with a quick thoughtful glance at his younger self. "It'll only take a minute or two."

"Alright." Chorused the others

Once in Gryffindor Tower, the group settled themselves into the various chairs and couches, only Draco feeling out of place in the spacious and welcoming room.

"So, I guess I can just answer your questions as you throw them at me. Fire away!" offered Brian with a laugh.

"What year is this exactly?" Blurted out Hermione.

"2017…December 14, 2017"

The time travelers looked at each other with wide eyes as it sunk in that they truly were in the future. A few minutes passed by in complete silence.

"I'm surprised that I'm not being bombarded with questions."

"Well," spoke Ginny for nearly the first time since they'd arrived, "I guess it's that we don't know where to begin. There are so many questions that it's difficult to choose."

"What happened to Voldemort?" Harry asked quickly, finally able to voice the question that had plagued his mind since they had found out where they were.

"Oh…well---"

"All you need to know is that Voldemort no longer poses any threat." Interrupted a voice from the entrance to the room.

Everyone swiveled in their seats to find future Harry standing there, carrying a very young girl, accompanied by two boys in Hogwarts robes.

"Keagan! Dillan!" exclaimed Brian, jumping to his feet. "Have I got a surprise for you two!"

Brian grabbed a hold of the two boys and pulled them over to the group.

"No need to get pushy Bri. What's this all about?" Asked the eldest boy who's flaming red hair matched Brian's exactly.

"Keagan, I'd like you to meet…mum and Dad…"

Brian made a sweeping gesture towards Ron and Hermione, who blushed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, but weren't at all surprised, as they had already been warned that they had more children.

"Mum, Dad, I'd like to introduce you to my younger brother Keagan. Keagan is 13 years old, and is a 3rd year in Gryffindor house." Brian informed them proudly.

All this time, the younger boy who had come in with Keagan was trying very hard not to stare at Draco Malfoy. Draco on the other had, was doing nothing to control himself, and was staring quite blatantly at the boy, knowing that the platinum blond hair on the boy's head was not a mere coincidence. Ginny too had caught on to who this second child must be, and was busy wondering rather jealously who his is.

"Aunt Ginny! Uncle Draco!" Shouted Brian, bringing them both out of their reveries. "This," he said, wheeling around the smaller blond boy, "is your son Dillan."

"WHAT?!" yelled Ginny, Draco, and Ron simultaneously.

"Oh my goodness! Draco! We have a son! Oh my baby!" Ginny started crying as she pulled the first year into a bone-crushing hug.

Ten feet away, Ron began to hyperventilate.

"Hi Mum. What's going on?" Asked Dillan in a small voice, returning his young mother's embrace.

This did nothing to abate Ginny's tears, but she let go of Dillan long enough to hold him out at arms length. Yes, he was definitely theirs. He had Draco's hair, Draco's nose, Draco's mouth…but his eyes were hers in both shape and color, as well as the freckles scattered across aforementioned nose. Ginny was beside herself. Her son had Weasley freckles! Behind her, a shocked Draco remained rooted to the spot, unable to move or speak.

Future Harry cleared his throat. "As long as we're taking care of shocking introductions…" He knelt on the rug and set down the small girl so that everyone could see her. Young Harry drew in a sharp breath. There stood a tiny female version of himself. She had long black braids, and huge green eyes; the most beautiful little girl Harry had ever seen, and all he could do was hope with all he had that she belonged to him.

"This," chuckled future Harry, "Is my four year old daughter Eva Lily Potter."

"Daddy?" Eva asked, never taking her eyes off of Harry. "Why is there two of you?"

"I've been wondering the same thing myself." Came Keagan from his spot between Ron and Hermione on the couch. "Anyone care to explain?"

So explain they did. When they were done, Harry asked Eva if she understood. She simply nodded her little head, and gave them a very solemn look, but Harry felt a bit skeptical. He would probably have to explain is to her in simpler terms later.

"So you'll be with us a while? Will you be coming home over Christmas break to meet yourselves as well?" Dillan asked his father, who was looking back at him in awe.

"Yes, we will be here a while, and, now that you mention it, I would like very much to meet me. I suddenly have a few questions to ask myself…I think we all have a few questions to ask ourselves." said Ron, wondering if what he just said sounded as odd to anyone else as it had to him.


	5. Holy Cricket! Harry?

Time for an Author's note from Megan and I-

_AUTHOR'S NOTE - PLEASE READ: First I would like to say thank you (Times 50!) to everyone who reviewed (especially those of you who liked it...kidding). I have but one issue to address, and that is my questionable Draco/Ginny pairing. Now, one reviewer in particular listed quite a few reasons as to why canon will never support this pairing, and I want to say right now that I couldn't care less about canon when it comes to Draco and Ginny. I simply find them to be a good couple, and they have a lot of interesting possibilities. Also, trust me when I say that I have read the books (more times than most actually), and I have seen all of the evidence to support Harry/Ginny, but I personally don't like them together at all. So, there will be no H/G, and the actual books written by the wonderful JK Rowling have no sway. (Aside from that I don't believe that canon Harry and Ginny will end up together. It's just a silly crush on Ginny's part, and wishful thinking on Ron's.) Keep reading and reviewing!_

Now, I'd just like to add that as much as we love your reviews, and criticisms (every author needs them) pleeease NO flames. They're rude. Mwahaha. Now, on with the show! Amen.

-----

Chapter Five - Holy Cricket! Harry?

-----

The time travelers waited a week or so at Hogwarts, and all of them agreed that it would be best for everyone to go home this time. It was decided that they would spend Christmas Break at The Burrow. Everyone seemed to be beside themselves with curiosity, and they were relieved when it was time for break to start.

------

Harry walked into The Burrow slowly, and looked around. This, at least, had stayed the same throughout the years.

"Hold on just one second! I'll be right out!" Shouted a voice. Harry, wondering who it was, wandered into the house a little bit more, and gasped in shock when he saw a women with bushy hair standing at a counter methodically drying a dish. The woman turned around and she dropped the plate. It shattered on the floor as she stared in shock at the 17 year old Harry standing in front of her.

"Oh...my. Holy cricket. Harry?" She asked incredulously. Harry nodded. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up into the face of his future self. Thirty-seven year old Hermione stepped up to the both of them, first touching future Harry's face, then younger Harry's, and her mouth opened slightly, but nothing could come out. She was at a complete loss for words.

"So, who exactly lives here now?" Asked Ron as he walked into the room, closely followed by the younger Hermione. He stopped suddenly, and his mouth dropped.

"Bloody Hell!" he remarked.

At the same time, old and young Hermione scolded, "Ronald! Language!" Ron mouthed soundlessly, as Hermione stared at her future self.

"You look...you look - " she began to say, when she was interrupted by another voice.

"Beautiful, as always." Said the booming voice, making the 17 year old Hermione jump.

Everyone looked around for the source of the voice, and Ron went pale. He was staring into the face of himself, old.

"Bloody Hell!" he said for the second, and most likely not the last time that day. Future Ron walked past him, delivering a slight tap to Ron's head as a warning not to swear. He walked up to Hermione and kissed her. Future Harry smirked.

"Wow, you two, wanna break it up? We happen to have company, and you're embarrassing them already, mate. Keep your hands to yourselves." He turned to Harry, and smiled a bit. "Can't keep their hands off each other. Sickening, really."

Future Ron turned and smiled at his younger self, who was blushing furiously at the thought that Hermione would let him kiss her like that. After all, they had only shared a few kisses in the past couple years, but those had always been in the heat of the moment, and it was never that - simple, yet extremely passionate. He shook his head of thoughts like this, and walked further into his home.

"Let's go into the living room, everyone..." said future Hermione, herding them all into the room. The trio from the past was followed by Dillan, who was holding Eva's hand, and Brian and Keagan. Draco and Ginny were strangely absent from the group. They all sat down in the family room, some on the floor, and some on the couch. And the stared at each other. This seemed to be becoming a tradition for the day. Suddenly, their staring was interrupted as Ginny and Draco ungracefully made their way into the burrow. Ginny looked like she had been thoroughly snogged, and Draco looked quite proud of himself. Ron began to silently fume, until Hermione quietly interlocked her fingers with his and squeezed lightly. He calmed down, and smiled, a bit stupidly. His smile was wiped off his face as two other children ran in, both of them with bright red hair. One looked to be around seven or eight, and the other was around Eva's age.

"Mom, guess what, I - !" He stopped suddenly, staring at the younger Hermione sitting on the floor, who was apparently holding the hand of his Dad at the same age.

"Bloody Hell..." he said in a small voice, and Ron grinned. Yup, definitely his son. Hermione merely sighed. She glanced towards the little one, and he looked at her suspiciously for a second before breaking into a huge, ear to ear smile, and toddling towards her, giving her a big sloppy kiss. Ron moved the child to his lap quickly, noticing that Hermione looked like she was about the burst into tears again.

"Your Mum is a bit...emotional at the moment." He said, giving the child his trademark lopsided smile, and future Ron and Hermione smiled at each other.

"Well, well, well. Someone seems to have gotten themselves into a whole lot of trouble." said a female voice. Everyone looked up, and there was Ginny, holding a little baby with shocking red hair, and beautiful gray eyes, that were identical to Draco's.

"We have another one?!?" He blurted out, and younger Ginny blushed crimson, as did her brother.

"Yeah, you have another one?? For Merlin's sake, wasn't one enough, Gin??" Asked Ron. Ginny sent him a scathing look.

"It obviously wasn't enough for you, as you've had four with Hermione and another one is on the way!"

That shut Ron up. Future Hermione turned towards her husband.

"Don't tell me it's that obvious!" She said, and future Ron looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Of course not, Honey. You look amazing, beautiful...as you always do!" He said, sending a dirty look towards younger Ginny.

"Hey, it's not my fault you guys have been so busy, okay? I was just proving a point, here." She said, smirking. Ron and Hermione began to blush again, each cursing the fact that they couldn't keep their obvious embarrassment to themselves.

"So, let me guess, the ferret's left you, has he?" Ron asked future Ginny, looking quite hopeful.

"No....no, this "ferret" is here to stay, you prat." Said another voice. Ron recognized it immediately, it was the drawling voice of Draco, albeit a bit warmer than usual, and it was laced with humor. Draco stepped up behind Ginny, and smiled at his daughter, before looking at the rest of them.

"Big crowd. What exactly is going on? I bet you're to blame for this...you always were the clumsy one at school..." He said, smirking at Ron, that is, until Ginny elbowed him slightly.

"You've gone soft! A Malfoy, being controlled by a Weasley! How embarrassing!" Younger Draco said, and future Draco sent him a look that said if he continued, then he'd get his comeuppance later. Draco shut up, but glared at everyone in the room.

"Okay, would it be possible for everyone to introduce themselves again, just for clarity?" Said future Hermione, bossy as usual.

"Figures that'd never changed," Said Ron, smirking at Hermione. She scoffed.

"Well, it's obvious who we all are. And who you all are," She interjected, motioning to their future selves. She then motioned to the children. "But who, exactly, are they?"

Future Ron and Hermione began first.

"You've already met Brian and Keagan. That there - " Ron motioned to the boy who had been staring wide eyed at Ron and Hermione this entire time. "That would be Jordan. He's seven years old. And he..." Ron said, gesturing to the little toddler sitting in Ron's lap, talking a mile a minute about anything and everything, thoroughly bewildering Ron. "That is Daniel. He's three. And this..." Ron laid a hand on Hermione's belly. "This is the new baby. Another boy."

Younger Ron looked incredibly pale at the end of this little speech, like he was about to faint. Hermione looked like she was calculating how many years were between all of them, and Harry had a look on his face, smug, like he was thinking - I told you so.

"Moving on," said future Draco. "This is Aurelia. She's only one. And you've all already met Dillan, I presume?"

"And Eva," Younger Harry put in, smiling at the little girl. She sent him a smile, those big green eyes twinkling, then turned and hid her face in her daddy's shirt. She was obviously shy. Harry grinned to himself, then his face shadowed a bit.

"Where...where's my - I mean, where's Eva's mum?" He asked, sounding confused. Future Harry immediately shut down, and the rest of the adults exchanged looks.

"We'll talk about it later, Harry." said future Hermione, standing up. "Now, who's for tea?"


	6. Moi, Moi Meme, et Je

Hey there everyone! Sorry it's been so long since the last post, there's been a lot of writing going on and ideas flying about. This chapter will answer a lot of questions, and leave you asking a couple more. Hope you enjoy it!!

-----------------------------------

Chapter Six : Moi, Moi-Meme, et Je _(Me, Myself, and I)_

-----------------------------------

"Tea, yes. That would be lovely Hermione," responded Future Harry with a grateful glance in her direction.

"I'll help you," Hermione offered to her older self. She and the two Ginnys followed future Hermione into the kitchen leaving the men in the living room with all of the children.

"So, what is it you lot do?" Draco asked after a minute of awkward silence.

"Well, I am the very successful president of my potion supply company," answered Draco

with more than a hint of pride in his voice.

"I'm head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports at the Ministry. Took over after Ludo Bagman retired," said Ron.

"And I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Harry with a sarcastic smile. "Bet you

didn't see that one coming."

"Oh Harry! I always knew that you'd make a wonderful teacher!" exclaimed Hermione from the doorway, as she entered the room with a tray of cookies.

"How much use can there be for defense against the dark arts these days? Isn't Voldemort gone for good?" asked a slightly puzzled 17 year old Harry.

"Of course Voldemort is gone! But you never know when some new evil will crop up do you?

"Constant vigilance right?" Harry gave himself a lopsided grin which he returned in kind.

"Tea!" called out Ginny as she, her younger self, and Hermione re-entered the room, levitating 16 teacups and a very large teapot behind them.

No one addressed the entire group as they drank their tea. Looking around, Harry saw that most people were off in their own little families having conversations. Hermione was busy asking herself about the children (who were sitting on the floor dividing the cookies up amongst themselves), while the Rons were engaged in a lively conversation about the Chuddley Canons. Future Draco was sitting by his wife, and holding a sleeping Aurelia in one arm while drinking his tea with the other; a sight that Harry noticed, had the Ginny from his time period completely mesmerized. He smiled as he watched her turn to Draco and whisper something in his ear while pointing at his future counterpart. Draco flushed, but smiled at Ginny, kissed her, and then whispered something back. Harry turned away from them and his gaze fell upon Eva, who was sitting on the loveseat, rubbing her eyes and looking very sleepy. Harry's reverie was quickly interrupted by none other than himself.

"Harry, would you like to help me put Eva down for a nap? I was thinking that you and I could have a little chat afterwards."

"Alright" replied Harry, getting up and following future Harry and Eva up the stairs.

They reached what Harry knew to be Ginny's bedroom, but upon entering the room, he found that it had changed a bit over the years. It had been converted into a room for small children (the numerous Weasley grandchildren he assumed) to nap in. Eva crawled under the covers of a small bed underneath the window, and was asleep no more than 5 minutes later. Harry smiled at the sight of his future daughter looking so peaceful and so beautiful. He was startled to see his future self looking down at Eva with a sad, tired smile. For a second time that day, Harry sensed that something was very wrong here in the future, and it concerned Eva's mother, whoever she was.

Without saying a word, adult Harry got up and walked out of the room, quickly followed by himself.

"Here, we can talk in Ron's old room."

Harry motioned for Harry to sit on the bed, while opting himself to stand, fidgeting slightly as though he wanted to bolt from the room and avoid the conversation altogether.

"I hardly know where to begin. You deserve an explanation however, and that is what I will try my best to give you. First off, I'm sure you've noticed that Eva's mother is…absent."

Harry simply nodded, not liking at all where this was going.

"Yes, well…I'm married. That is to say…you're married…to a woman whom you do know actually. Her name in your time was Gabrielle Delacour. I know her as Gabrielle Potter."

Harry burst into laughter at the shock written on his younger self's face.

"What do you mean Gabrielle Delacour?! She's so much younger than I am! And I only met her once during the Triwizard Tournament!"

"She's only six years younger than you. And trust me, once you become an adult, that age gap is hardly noticeable. So, as I was saying, I am married to Gabrielle. We met officially at Bill's wedding to Gabrielle's older sister Fleur, whom I'm sure you remember quite well. I believe at the time I was nineteen, and Gabrielle was thirteen. We danced together at the reception. She was beautiful even then, looking just as much like a veela as Fleur does. But of course, at nineteen I could hardly be bothered with thirteen year olds. To me, she felt more like a little sister than even Ginny ever had. We saw each other a few more times over the next few years at Weasley family functions, and at the birth of Bill and Fleur's first child, but we didn't really get to know one another until I took my teaching job at Hogwarts. Gabrielle had decided to transfer to Hogwarts to improve her English, and to be closer to Fleur. You can imagine my surprise when I discovered that the drop dead gorgeous seventh year in my DADA class was little Gabrielle."

"You had an affair with a student?!"

"Well, not exactly. We kissed once or twice, but that was all I swear! Besides, it wasn't entirely my doing; she came onto me first actually, and as we all know, no man can resist the Delacour women." Stated Harry with a sly smile on his face. "Aside from her looks, she turned out to be an all around amazing young woman. She was intelligent, and sassy, but one of the best friends anyone could ask for. She was always interested in whatever I had to say, in and out of class, and she helped me get through some very dark times emotionally simply by being there to listen. What can I say? I fell madly and deeply in love with that girl, and I'm happy to say that she felt…feels…exactly the same way."

"I don't understand then. What's the problem? You talk as though she's here, and at the same time, you act as though she's dead. Where is she?"

The sadness that Harry had seen in himself earlier in the afternoon returned, wiping away the happiness that had been present while the man before him had spoken of meeting and courting his wife. Now he looked for all the world as though he were grieving, and it hurt down to the inner most depths of his soul.

"Harry, something happened with Gabrielle, something terrible, something - "

But before Harry could finish this sentence, a very distraught looking, seventeen year old Ron burst into the room. His hair was sticking up at all angles, and his face was ashen.

"Harry...Harry..." he said, looking from future Harry to his younger self. "Where have you two been, we've been looking for you all over, the Hermione's are having kittens! We couldn't find you at all, we've been everywhere in the burrow! Why in the world would you come up here to - "

"Ron! Ron, slow down!" said Harry, looking worried. "What's the problem?"

Ron turned a face full of pity on Harry, and younger Harry felt his heart drop all the way into his stomach.

"It's Eva...she's gone."


End file.
